


Love&Denial

by The_Everlark_Life



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Post Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Everlark_Life/pseuds/The_Everlark_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you coming to the tree ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love&Denial

Love and Denial 

 

"Are you Are you .... " 

 

I sing. 

 

I sit under the beautiful oak tree that sits at the edge of the victor's village and faces the meadow. 

 

"Coming to the tree..." 

 

"Sweetheart you better stop singing that song while staring affectionately at a large tree. You'll cause the Capitol to take you away" Haymitch stands in front of me.

 

"Go away Haymitch" I say.

 

"I know what you think you want to do. How would peeta feel ?" He asks. 

 

"Peeta knows" 

 

\---------------------------------

 

The town is filled with people at this time. 

 

I run store to store attempting to avoid being seen. 

 

I have everything from eggs to soap but I'm missing bread.

 

Getting bread would mean going to the bakery. 

 

I turn around deciding that I can make my own but once images of toast made from real bakery bread fill my head I end up in front of the beautiful building. 

 

Everything is the same except for a couple plants at the door and the sign. 

 

The sign is different. 

 

I walk in hoping it'll be a fast trip but by the time I reach the counter every pair of eyes in the building are focused on me.

 

They expect me to break. 

 

I buy my bread from the girl at the counter quickly and leave. 

 

I catch another glimpse of the sign. 

 

The bakery is different. 

 

The bread is different.

 

The sign is different. 

 

I remember.

 

Then I break. 

 

\---------------------------

 

I miss him. 

 

One day I notice the leaves scattered around my lawn in colors of red and orange. 

 

It is fall. 

 

He said he would come home late fall. 

 

"Buttercup !" I scream. 

 

The cat has been missing lately.

 

He said he'd be home November 1st 

 

It's October 29th 

 

Oh Peeta I miss you. 

 

\---------------------------

 

"Where they strung up a man they say who murdered 3" 

 

I'm sitting under the tree again. 

 

It's October 31st 

 

Tomorrow 

 

He'll be back tomorrow. 

 

"Sweetheart I told you not to sing that song. They are coming for you" 

 

"Peeta won't let them. He's coming home tomorrow" 

 

"Strange things did happen here..." I continue 

 

"Sweetheart" Haymitch whispers "they are coming" 

 

"Peeta won't let them"

 

Haymitch leaves. 

 

\---------------------------

 

It's November 1st. 

 

I'm preparing my breakfast. 

 

There's a knock on the door. 

 

I open the door. 

 

"Hello ms Everdeen" the people on my porch say. 

 

"Hello" I reply "who are you". 

 

They look at eachother "ms Everdeen we would like you to come with us. I'm dr Rodgers" 

 

"No I'm waiting for my husband to come home" I say 

 

The younger doctor says "she doesn't know does she ?" 

 

Dr Rodgers replies "she knows she was at the funeral" 

 

"What are you talking about ? Peeta will be home any minute and he won't like that you two are trying to take me away" Peeta should be here soon. 

 

Then a needle is inserted into my arm. 

 

I fall asleep

 

\--------------------------------

 

They wake me up as we are getting on a train I scan the crowd as they pull me out of a car. 

 

I see a head of blonde curls.

 

"Peeta" I scream

 

I break away from the doctor's arms and run towards him. 

 

I reach for him still running.

 

I tap on his shoulder. 

 

He turns around. 

 

My grey eyes look into his brown ones. 

 

Brown eyes. 

 

I take a look at his face. 

 

It's not Peeta. 

 

The mystery person looks confused and keeps waking but In a faster pace. 

 

One of the doctors finds me. 

 

"Ms Everdeen Peeta is dead" 

 

\------------------------------

 

Every memory returns. 

 

Peeta and Haymitch had gone to district 4 to get Haymitch some medicine. 

 

Haymitch had been suffering from liver disease due to the years of drinking. 

 

There was a train crash. 

 

No survivors. 

 

The doctors told me that I was imagining a world that Peeta was coming back and Haymitch was still in 12. 

 

But they are here. 

 

Peeta sits next to me. 

 

I'm curled up in the corner of my room in the loony bin. 

 

"Stay with me" I whisper. 

 

"Always" he replies.


End file.
